


Completude

by Xixisss



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Gay, M/M, Yaoi, happybirthdaysasuke
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xixisss/pseuds/Xixisss
Summary: No dia de seu aniversário de trinta e três anos Sasuke se vê em um sonho tão bonito quanto agridoce. Mesmo sendo apenas fruto de sua consciência, os momentos com a família foram capazes de lhe aquecer o coração. Ao despertar para a realidade com o carinho da família que pôde construir, Sasuke percebe que é a junção do amor daqueles de quem sente a falta com esses que tem em seus braços o que é capaz de fazê-lo se sentir completo.





	Completude

**Author's Note:**

> Ai, não me toca, eu tô sensível.
> 
> 23/07 é o aniversário do amor da minha vida e da do Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke. O amor que sinto por ele é tão grande, tão parte de mim há tanto tempo que eu me assusto. Mesmo com todos os defeitos e mancadas eu sou muito Naruto sim e jamais desisti de amar o Sasuke.
> 
> Eu fiz essa oneshot hoje pra ele. Porque o meu amor merece. Porque me veio a ideia completa na mente. Eu fiquei feliz com o resultado, espero que vcs também gostem da minha ideia de família feliz para o meu lindo.  
> Desculpe qualquer erro, revisei muito por cima.

Não havia nenhuma nuvem no céu. Ainda era cedo mas o Sol já estava alto em um dia típico de verão. As ruas já estavam agitadas, as pessoas iam e vinham, algumas apressadas, algumas calmamente. Uma senhora de costas encurvadas se aproximou e disse um "bom dia" suave. Sasuke respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, ao que a idosa esboçou um sorriso. Foi vendo a pequena mulher se afastar que o moreno enfim reparou aonde estava. O leque nas costas dela foi sua pista.

Sasuke estava bem no centro do Distrito Uchiha, em frente ao prédio da Força Policial. Observou o arredor com mais atenção e percebeu que reconhecia diversos rostos. Homens que entravam e saíam dos prédios; mulheres apressadas rumo à mais uma missão; crianças se encontrando à caminho da Academia. O Distrito Uchiha estava cheio de **vida**.

A sensação que começava a preencher o peito de Sasuke era de familiaridade, como se estivesse num dia de rotina comum, como se a qualquer instante fosse se juntar ao grupo de crianças que seguia até a Academia ninja. E parecia extremamente real. Sentiu um puxão leve em sua capa e foi nesse momento que Sasuke percebeu que não, não era uma criança. Já era o Sasuke adulto, com todas as suas experiências, cicatrizes, ausências, arrependimentos. Os sentimentos lhe inundaram e ao olhar para o rosto desconhecido do menino que lhe estendia um pedaço de papel foi que Sasuke compreendeu que estava num sonho. A percepção, entretanto, não fez com que a cena esmaessece ou sumisse. Tampouco diminuiu a intensidade dos sentimentos. Sasuke abriu o pequeno bilhete que tinha apenas três palavras: "No seu lugar". Surpreendentemente Sasuke entendeu de imediato.

Pensou em correr, mas acabou decidindo por caminhar com calma e aproveitar para ver mais da movimentação das pessoas a seu redor. Saiu do Distrito pelo lado escondido, sem passar pela Vila, e apenas quando adentrou na floresta acelerou o passo. Seu lugar era, simplesmente, uma árvore frondosa, de tronco largo onde Sasuke costumava ir quando criança. Ao chegar no local, seu coração pareceu inflar no peito. Sasuke se aproximou devagar. Não tinha ideia de que expressão tinha em seu próprio rosto, concentrado apenas no sorriso afetuoso de quem o recebia.

Era mais uma prova de que não era real, mas mesmo assim tinha um poder tão grande sobre si. Ela estava exatamente como se lembrava: os longos cabelos negros, a expresão serena, o olhar carinhoso.

\- Mãe...

O sorriso de Mikoto se alargou um pouco e ela estendeu os braços. Sasuke hesitou mas, enfim, deixou-se abraçar. Era impressionante para si que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, a sensação de ter os braços da mãe em volta de si lhe fosse tão conhecida. Sentira muita falta disso. A mulher nada disse quando separou o abraço, mas olhou com intensidade dentro dos olhos do filho. Acariciou-lhe a face e colocou a franja comprida, que escondia o olho esquerdo, atrás da orelha, revelando todo o rosto do filho mais novo. Sasuke queria dizer algo, queria poder ouvir a voz dela também, mas antes que pudesse processar algo para falar, outra figura surgiu, saindo de trás da árvore.

Ele também estava do mesmo jeito que Sasuke se lembrava. O rosto era sério, os cabelos bem penteados, a postura altiva. Mas havia sentimento em seu olhar. Ainda sentindo o toque da mãe sobre si, Sasuke se curvou em respeito.

\- Pai.

Mikoto olhou com carinho para o marido, convidando-o a se aproximar. Fugaku se pôs ao lado da esposa, e então o desejo de Sasuke se realizou.

\- Meu filho - Mikoto começou, trazendo uma nova emoção para Sasuke com sua voz suave. - Você se tornou um homem tão lindo.

Sasuke quis chorar. Há quantos anos isso não acontecia? Conseguiu se controlar.

\- Mãe, eu... Eu cometi tantos erros...

Foi a vez da voz grave de seu pai se fazer presente:

\- Todos erram na vida, Sasuke. Você era jovem demais, tinha passado por coisa demais. Tomou caminhos errados mas tudo isso já passou há muito tempo. Você cresceu, meu filho. E já se redimiu.

Nesse momento Sasuke não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas, que começaram a rolar por seu rosto lentamente.

\- Sim, meu amor. Você se tornou um homem lindo, - Mikoto repetiu. - e não só por fora.

Sasuke sentiu a mão forte de seu pai em seu ombro e todo seu ser se aquecer com as palavras que ouviu a seguir:

\- Nós temos muito orgulho de você, Sasuke.

Sem se preocupar em manter qualquer pose Uchiha, Sasuke se jogou nos braços da mãe. Dessa vez sentiu dois pares de braços lhe envolvendo e deixou que o choro viesse junto dos agradecimentos que fazia aos pais. Não poderia dizer quanto tempo havia passado, mas quando enfim se soltaram os três tinham sorrisos - contidos, mas sinceros - em seus rostos. Então Sasuke ouviu o farfalhar das folhas atrás de si apenas um instante antes de ouvir outra voz:

\- Não acredito que começaram sem mim.

Itachi vinha com duas sacolas nas mãos, as quais deixou no chão antes de passar o braço pelos ombros do irmão mais novo. Sasuke, mesmo sem intenção, ficou um pouco tenso e o mais velho pôde perceber.

\- Ah não, Otouto. Nós já superamos isso. Eu não vou ficar cheio de dedos com você.

Sasuke suspirou cansado mas relaxou visivelmente, arrancando uma risada de aprovação do mais velho.

\- Nós temos que brindar. Adivinha o que eu trouxe.

Sasuke viu Itachi se abaixar e retirar quatro garrafas de um líquido vermelho. Sasuke sabia bem que era o suco de tomate que tanto gostava na infância. Nunca mais tinha encontrado um igual. Não pôde deixar de sorrir. Os quatro brindaram e beberam e ficaram juntos, mais em silêncio do que qualquer outra coisa, por um tempo que relógio algum seria capaz de mensurar.

O sentimento era agridoce. Sasuke estava parcilmente consciente do fato de que era apenas um sonho mas, ao mesmo tempo, a atmosfera ao redor da família era tão aconchegante, com emoções tão intensas, que ele não era capaz de refrear a satisfação que tomava conta de seu coração. Era quase uma sensação de completude. Quase.

Como se a constatação silenciosa de que faltava algo para que Sasuke se sentisse realmente completo naquele momento fosse a deixa de que precisava, Itachi se levantou e anunciou:

\- Agora você tem que ir, Otouto.

Sasuke se viu divido. Não queria sair dali, do abraço da mãe, dos olhares aprovadores do pai, dos sorrisos sinceros do irmão. Mas sentia que precisava. Itachi se levantou e se colocou à frente, guiando o caminho. Sasuke começou a acompanhá-lo mas parou quando percebeu que os pais não os seguiam.

\- Vocês não vêm?

Os dois permaneceram sentados, de mãos dadas, com semblantes felizes. Foi Fugaku quem respondeu primeiro:

\- É o destino dos pais deixarem seus filhos seguir sem eles. Infelizmente Itachi já está conosco, mas você, meu filho, ainda tem muitos caminhos a percorrer.

\- Mas nós estaremos sempre com você. - Mikoto completou. - Essa é uma benção da intensidade do amor dos Uchiha. Feliz aniversário, meu menino.

Sasuke compreendeu. Guardando bem aquela imagem e aquelas palavras em sua mente e coração, se virou e voltou a caminhar atrás de Itachi. Os dois chegaram até a borda da floresta e Sasuke começou a ouvir o barulho da água. Sabia que se andassem mais alguns metros chegariam ao pequeno declive que levava à margem do rio. Porém, Itachi parou a um passo de sair da mata. Sasuke parou a seu lado.

\- Eu fico por aqui, Otouto. Ele está te esperando.

Sasuke sabia de quem Itachi falava, claro. Era impossível não saber. Se tornava ainda mais óbvio quando reparava que, no momento em que desse mais um passo, sairia da sombra da floresta e estaria banhado pelo sol do verão. Fazia sentido.

_Ele sempre fora como o Sol em sua vida._

Hesitou apenas por um instante, sem saber como se despedir do irmão. Havia tantos sentimentos conflitantes entre eles. Era verdade que já haviam resolvido, de certa maneira, mas era impossível não sentir o impacto. Felizmente, Itachi tomou a iniciativa. O mais velho estendeu a mão fechada à frente do corpo e quando a abriu revelou um colar muito semelhante ao que usava. Pediu uma permissão silenciosa, dada da mesma maneira pelo mais novo. Itachi então se aproximou e passou o colar pela cabeça do irmão, depositando-o em seu pescoço. Ao terminar, não se afastou. Ao contrário, manteve a mão na parte de trás da cabeça do irmão e colou as testas. Sasuke prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos por um instante. Era como um _dejávu_. E assim como da última vez em que estiveram nessa situação, tantos anos antes, Itachi foi o único a falar.

\- Feliz aniversário, Otouto. Eu sempre vou te amar.

Dessa vez, entretanto, antes que o irmão se afastasse Sasuke se moveu e o puxou para um abraço apertado que não durou, mas significou muito.

Pisar fora da sombra da floresta pareceu levar Sasuke para mais perto da consciência. Percorreu os pouco metros até o declive já sabendo o que encontraria na margem do rio. Apressou o passo. Já podia ver a silhueta dele, de costas para si. Apenas quando Sasuke chegou perto o suficiente para tocá-lo, ele se virou, com seu típico sorriso que, de tão radiante, seria capaz de iluminar tudo.

O sorriso largo de Naruto foi a primeira coisa que Sasuke viu no momento em que abriu os olhos. Num gesto automático acabou levando a mão ao próprio pescoço, a lembrança do sonho muito vívida em sua mente. Seu pescoço estava nu, assim como toda a parte superior de seu corpo e Sasuke suspirou. Naruto não pareceu notar nada de diferente e tinha a voz ainda rouca pelo sono, mas animada como de costume quando falou:

\- Bom dia, aniversariante.

No instante seguinte os lábios de Naruto estavam nos seus. Sasuke não correspondeu o beijo.

\- Sem beijo. Acabei de acordar. - o moreno disse, com o rosto virado para o lado.

\- Não seja chato bem no dia do seu aniversário, Teme.

Sasuke deu de ombros e ergueu o braço, abraçando a cintura de Naruto, que estava sentado sobre seu quadril.

\- Eu ia trazer seu café na cama, mas você sabe que não podemos demorar demais. Então pensei em deixar sua refeição pra daqui a pouco e usar nosso tempo aqui de um jeito melhor.

Naruto baixou o tronco e deixou um beijo molhado na clavícula do moreno, causando um arrepio leve. Sasuke pôs mais força no abraço, colando mais o corpo do loiro contra o seu. Naruto começava a se remexer sobre si e isso já estava fazendo efeito no corpo de Sasuke quando ouviram as vozes.

\- Eu já disse que ele já vem, Sarada.

\- Mas eu quero dar os parabéns ao papai Sasuke agora!

\- Não levante sua voz, vai acordar seu...

Antes mesmo que a mulher terminasse a frase o choro foi ouvido. Naruto escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço de Sasuke e inspirou fundo. O moreno acariciou os cabelos do marido e deixou um beijo em seu ombro antes de encorajá-lo a sair de cima de si. Naruto se sentou na cama, passou as mãos pelo rosto, mas sorriu ao dizer:

\- Acho que vamos ter que deixar isso para mais tarde.

Mal tinha acabado de falar e a porta foi aberta pela menina de cabelos muito negros e pijama vermelho, que entrou correndo e pulou sobre o tronco do moreno.

\- Papai Sasuke! Feliz aniversário!

Sasuke acolheu a filha em seu braço e lhe deu um beijo no topo da cabeça antes de agradecer. Nesse momento Sakura apareceu na porta, com o bebê no colo, ralhando com a menina.

\- Sarada! Eu disse que era pra esperar! Desculpe rapazes, ela se aproveitou que eu fui pegar o Menma e entrou. Feliz aniversário, Sasuke-kun.

\- Tudo bem, Sakura. Obrigado. - Sasuke respondeu com voz suave.

Naruto, entretanto, estava mais sério.

\- Não desobedeça a Sakura, Sarada. Vamos deixar passar porque sabemos que você estava ansiosa para dar os parabéns ao seu pai Sasuke. Mas que não se repita.

\- Sim, papai Naru. - a menina respondeu em voz baixa.

Sasuke sorriu. Não importava que a menina já tivesse quase sete anos, era sempre engraçado ver Naruto no papel de pai.

\- E meu garotão, não vai vir dar os parabéns ao papai? - Sasuke perguntou, se referindo ao bebê no colo da mulher de cabelos rosados. Menma estendeu os bracinhos gordinhos e Sakura o entregou para Sasuke.

\- Eu vou até o outro quarto tirar o leite e depois deixo vocês à vontade. Acho que não adianta mais eu tentar ficar com as crianças porque elas claramente já grudaram no pai.

\- Se não se incomodar pode amamentá-lo aqui. Não tem problema. - Sasuke disse.

\- Você é parte da família também, Sakura-chan. - Naruto completou.

E era mesmo. Se não fosse pela Haruno os dois não teriam os dois filhos nos braços nesse momento.

Sete anos antes Naruto havia convencido Sasuke de que sim, ele merecia ter um herdeiro.

-Nós já restauramos a honra e estamos reconstruindo as memórias do seu clã, Sasuke, mas isso não tem sentido se não houver mais ninguém. - o loiro havia dito.

\- E eu posso saber como eu vou ter um herdeiro, Dobe? Você sabe que homens não podem engravidar, não é?

E Naruto tinha a resposta na ponta da língua. Já tinha conversado com Sakura, que aceitara imediatamente ser a barriga solidária do casal. Também já tinha a garantia de Shizune e da própria Sakura, as ninjas médicas mais competentes de Konoha, de que o procedimento desenvolvido por Orochimaru poderia surtir efeito. Sasuke ainda relutou, ainda mais quando soube como as coisas aconteceriam, mas acabou por aceitar. Por mais que tentasse aceitar e se convencer de que era o melhor que a linhagem Uchiha terminasse em si, seu coração clamava pelo contrário.

A inseminação foi feita e a gravidez acompanhada de perto. Quando Sarada nasceu, desde o primeiro instante em que a viram, Naruto e Sasuke souberam que ela seria uma grande Uchiha. Ou melhor, Uzumaki-Uchiha, já que antes de registrarem o nascimento da menina, com os nomes de Naruto e Sasuke como pais no documento, os dois oficializaram o casamento.

Menma havia sido uma surpresa. De certa maneira. Na época do procedimento que gerou Sarada, Orochimaru havia convencido Naruto a também colher algum material seu, apontando que Uzumakis também não estavam sobrando no mundo. A verdade era que Sasuke e Naruto não pensavam em ter mais filhos até que Orochimaru anunciou que depois de muitos estudos - todos supervisionados por Konoha, obviamente - havia conseguido criar um embrião com seus materiais e chakras mesclados. Mais uma vez Sakura se prontificou a carregar o bebê em seu ventre e o menino nasceu com os cabelos negros e feições delicadas características dos Uchiha, mas os olhos azuis e marquinhas nas bochechas que não deixavam dúvidas de que havia algo de Naruto ali também.

Ele tinha acabado de completar nove meses de idade e Sakura ainda precisava estar por perto com frequência para amamentá-lo. Geralmente ela tirava o leite e deixava-o aos cuidados dos pais, porém Naruto e Sasuke sabiam bem o quanto ela também era apegada às crianças, tinha-os gerado afinal, e faziam questão de que ela participasse ativamente da vida deles. Ela costumava brincar que era irônico como uma mulher que havia decidido não ter filhos havia dado à luz duas vezes para proporcionar isso aos seus melhores amigos.

Aceitando a sugestão de Sasuke a mulher se sentou na ponta da cama e tomou o bebê nos braços de novo, aconchegando-o em seu peito para amamentá-lo. Sarada então voltou ao colo do pai moreno, sorridente. Naruto acariciava os cabelos da filha com carinho, ouvindo-a falar sobre o que deveriam fazer no dia especial para comemorar. Após alguns minutos Sakura terminou de alimentar o bebê e disse que realmente precisava ir, contando que Ino chegaria da missão naquela manhã e que a loira ficava com um bico enorme se não fosse recebida em casa tanto por Sakura quanto por Sai. Naruto pegou o bebê em seu colo, Sarada deixou um beijo de despedida na bochecha da Haruno e Sasuke enfim se levantou da cama para acompanhar a amiga até a porta.

\- Obrigado, Sakura. Por tudo.

Sakura sorriu e abraçou Sasuke, apesar de saber que ele costumava evitar esse tipo de contato, as exceções sendo os três que estavam agora na pequena cozinha do apartamento.

\- Você sempre fica meio emotivo em aniversários, mas dessa vez está mais, Sasuke-kun. Eu venho dizendo por anos: eu fico muito feliz em poder ajudar. Vocês sempre serão muito especiais para mim.

Sasuke assentiu. Quando a ninja médica já tinha virado a esquina o moreno fechou a porta e foi até a cozinha ajudar Naruto a lidar com o desjejum e as duas crianças. Enquanto comiam, Naruto perguntou:

\- E então, Sasuke? Nossa menina deu várias sugestões. O que você quer fazer hoje? Aproveita que seu chefe te deu folga.

\- E você?

\- Meu chefe me deu folga também. - o loiro piscou um dos olhos azuis e Sasuke rolou os seus, mas sorria. - Sarada, não dê isso a Menma, você sabe que ele não pode comer. Enfim, Shikamaru disse que consegue segurar as pontas por hoje. Alguma ideia?

Sasuke precisou de apenas um segundo para se decidir.

Terminaram o café e Naruto mandou Sarada para arrumar suas coisas enquanto ele cuidava de Menma. Aproveitou para usar o banheiro social, enquanto Sasuke ajeitava as coisasno quarto. Quando o loiro entrou no cômodo, Sasuke estava trocando de roupa, ainda com o tronco despido. Naruto abraçou o marido por trás e perguntou em seu ouvido:

\- Será que agora posso beijar o aniversariante?

Sasuke sorriu de canto antes de se virar e juntar os lábios finos aos carnudos do outro. O beijo era familiar, mas ainda lhe preenchia com as mesmas sensações da primeira vez.

\- Eu amo você. - Naruto sussurrou ao fim do beijo.

Sasuke não costumava responder verbalmente à essas palavras com frequência. Não era preciso. Mas dessa vez, no mesmo tom de voz que fazia parecer um segredo, disse:

\- Eu também te amo. - E depois, mais alto, já se afastando, completou. - Agora vamos antes que Sarada entre aqui reclamando de novo.

Naruto parecia uma criança grande enquanto corria floresta afora com Menma nos braços e Sarada nas costas. Sasuke estava sentado à sombra daquela árvore, _no seu lugar_ , enquanto ouvia os gritos dos três - até o bebê soltava seus gritinhos e risadas empolgadas - para que ele fosse nadar junto com eles. Se permitiu mais alguns minutos ali, com as costas apoiadas no tronco largo e o braço apoiado no joelho. A lembrança de seu sonho o inundou e Sasuke se deixou sentir tudo. Um pouco de tristeza. Muita saudade. Mas também conforto. As palavras de amor de seus pais e de Itachi lhe vieram à memória e o moreno de fato sentiu como se eles estivessem ali consigo, dentro de si. 

\- Sasukeeeeee!

Naruto gritava, já um pouco ao longe. Sasuke enfim se levantou, já deixando a capa ali, aos pés da árvore, para ir se juntar à sua família.

E com o pensamento e coração inundados pelo amor dos pais e do irmão, e a visão de seu marido e seus dois filhos, as pessoas que mais amava no mundo, brincando na beira do rio, Uchiha Sasuke finalmente pôde se sentir completo.

 


End file.
